BARZAKH
:"BARZAKH" :and :the pleadings of the departing souls to :The Creator and Sustainer of the Worlds... :BARZAKH - the partitioned, transitory abodes of the departed Souls... : :The Arabic word Barzakh has "no verbal root", writes John Penrice in his 'Dictionary And Glossary Of The Koran'. Dr. Abdullah Nadwi in his 'Vocabulary Of The Holy Qur'an' writes; "Litt : a thing that (n.) intervenes between any two things". In the Qur'an there are a few such Arabic terms that can be only interpreted with reference to their contexts. With reference to the first verse quoted below (23: 100), Abdullah Yusuf Ali calls it, "a quiescent state" (of the departed Souls). In other words it is a period of transitory inactivity of the Departed Souls in their journeys. This Qur'anic terminology is not to be confused with the Christian Tradition of "Limbo". In the next two verses quoted below the term Barzakh is used for the partitioned journeys of the two Seas. :Till when there comes to one of them the death he says: "My Rabb (Lord), send me back. That I may work righteousness in the things I neglected." Never, it is but a word he says. And beyond them is a Barzakh until the day when they (all) are raised up." Qur'an 23: 99-100. : :And He it is Who hath let loose the two seas -- one palatable and sweet and the other saltish and bitter -- and He hath set between the two a Barzakh and a preclusion precluded. Qur'an 25: 53. : :He hath let loose the two seas meeting each other. Between the two is set a Barzakh and they transgress not. Qur'an 55: 19-20. :The Verses 23: 99-100, reveal that the above recorded pleading is being made by the Disbelieving Souls PRIOR to them being RAISED from their Barzakh, for the Judgment. The details of Pleadings made by the Souls before Allah are given below: :Those who disbelieve will be addressed: "Indeed the aversion of Allah was more greater than your aversion one of another. When you were invited to the faith, you refused." They will say: "Our Rabb (Lord)! You put us to death twice and gave us life twice. Now we confess our sins. Is there any way out (of this)? Qur'an 40: 10-11. :There are five noteworthy things: (1) The above Dialogue and Pleadings by Souls happen, BEFORE the Souls have been sent to their places of repose - Barzakh. :(2) The Day of Judgment will come AFTER the trumpet has been blown and all the Souls are RAISED UP FROM THE Barzakh and are given New Bodies :(3) The important question is WHICH ARE THESE "TWO DEATHS and TWO LIVES" mentioned by the SOULS WHO HAVE NOT YET ENTERED THE Barzakh? :(4) The opening sentence of the above Verse 40: 10 indicates that these PLEADINGS are made by the Disbelieving Souls who had AVERSION (STRONG DISLIKE) FOR ONE ANOTHER. THINK... IS IT NOT SIMILAR TO THE ONE WE ARE WITNESSING TODAY ON THIS EARTH FROM THOSE WHO PROUDLY TAKE LIVES OF THE INNOCENTS and/or OF THE THOSE BELONGING TO THE SECT OF ISLAM OTHER THAN THEIRS OWN WITH THE MISGUIDED PRESUMPTIONS THAT THEIR SOULS WILL ENTER THE PARADISE!!! :If a man kills a believer intentionally, his recompense is Hell to abide therein (for ever): and the wrath and the curse of Allah are upon him and a dreadful penalty is prepared for him. Qur'an 4: 93 :(5) Who will enter the Paradise? The Righteous Souls who DO BELIEVE THE TRUE MESSAGE OF ALLAH will be invited to join of HIS DEVOTEES LIVING IN THE PARADISE: :(To the righteous soul will be said:) "O (thou) soul in (complete) rest and satisfaction! (Nafsul-mutma-'innah) "Come back thou to thy Lord well pleased (thyself) and well-pleasing unto Him! "Enter thou then among my Devotees! "Yea enter thou my Heaven"! Qur'an Verses 89: 27 to 30 Translation by Yusuf Ali. : :But ah! thou soul at peace! Return unto thy Lord, content in His good pleasure! Enter thou among My bondmen! Enter thou My Garden! :Qur'an Verses 89: 27 to 30 Translation by M. M. Pickthall. :A Soul that is at complete rest or peace CANNOT BE THAT OF A SUICIDE BOMBER who is motivated by a strong dislike for his/her targeted victim(s)! : :ALLAH (S.W.T.) WILL HAVE NO AVERSION FOR A MAN OR WOMAN THAT HAS NO AVERSION (STRONG DISLIKE) FOR ANY OTHER MAN OR WOMAN. : :PROMOTING AVERSION to others is more serious than having aversion... :SINS committed by the "human beings" during their stay on this earth are NOT upon their physical BODIES that disintegrate AFTER THE DEATHS, but are upon their SOULS that SURVIVE and CONTINUE THEIR JOURNEYS ONWARD, while bodies disintegrate. :"Whoever works righteousness, benefits his own Soul; Whoever works evil, it is against his own Soul" Qur'an 41: 46. :The RESPONSE "You put us to death twice and gave us life twice." and the ADMISSION: "Now we confess our sins," clearly denote that the Disbelieving SOULS, while departing from their bodies were very much aware of DEEDS/SINS COMMITTED DURING THEIR TWO EARLIER LIVES. WE LIVING INDIVIDUALS MAY NOT BE AWARE OF THAT REALITY! : :A DECREE (JUDGMENT) THAT IS WRITTEN PRIOR TO OUR BIRTHS... : :Having read the above REVEALED TRUTH the surfers of this article are requested to read the following Verses bearing in mind the SOULS ASSOCIATION WITH THEIR PAST DEEDS/SINS, IS A REVEALED REALITY and ALLAH'S TRUTH REVEALED TO MANKIND. :Such are they against whom is proved the Sentence among the previous generations of jinns and men that have passed away; for they will be (utterly) lost. And to all are (assigned) degrees according to the deeds which they (have done) and in order that (Allah) may recompense their deeds and no injustice be done to them. Qur'an 46: 18-19. : :Verily, We it is who bring back to life the dead. We record whatever deeds that they have sent ahead, and what they have left behind. :And of all things We do keep record in a clear register. :Qur'an 36: 12 : :No misfortune calamity can happen on earth or in your Souls but is recorded in a decree, before We bring it into existence. That is truly easy for Allah: In order that you may not despair grieve over matters that pass you by, Nor you exult rejoice over favours are Bestowed upon you. For Allah loves not any vainglorious self-conceited boaster. Qur'an 57: 22-23. :For "man of understanding" the answer to the QUESTIONS: WHERE IS THE JUSTICE OF ALLAH WHEN NEWLY BORN BABIES SUFFER FROM DAY ONE OR WHEN THE INFANTS BECOME THE VICTIMS OF MAJOR CALAMITIES AND EARTHQUAKES? LIES IN THE ABOVE VERSES. : :It is not uncommon for a Believer (Muslim or Muslimah) to use the terms e.g., TAQDEER and MUQADDAR when the sudden good fortunes and bad fortunes do visit their friends or relatives. Does the use of these terms for consoling or complimenting indicate that he/she is propagating/preaching HINDU PHILOSOPHY or is upholding the quoted texts? : :HOMO FLORESIENSIS (the stunted men) and :HOMO SAPIENS (the progeny of Adam)... : :Since Allah has placed a Partition Barzakh between the above TWO CREATIONS, we have been given a diminutive detail concerning the CREATIONS of jinns and men that lived before the Creation of Adam. However, the revelations sent to us do inform us that the Children of Adam were created with a stronger frame than before (see part one of this article ). The comparison of the skulls by the scientists also confirms that "we" have a bigger skull and a larger brain space. Allah has with His Mercy Blessed "us" with a few extra faculties: :Read: And thy Lord is the Most Bounteous, Who teacheth by the pen, Teacheth man that which be knew not. Nay, but verily man is rebellious. That he thinketh himself independent! Lo! unto thy Lord is the return. Qur'an 93: 3-8. :The material progress of mankind as well as the religious wisdom acquired by us is mostly due to the additional FACULTIES of writing, reading and understanding BESTOWED upon this generation of HUMAN KIND. Let us ask ourselves a simple question; SHOULD THAT PROGRESS MAKE US THE CHILDREN OF ADAM REBELLIOUS OR MORE HUMBLE? As the True Viceroys of Allah upon this earth our primary duty is of SPREADING HIS WORDS and PRESERVATION OF HIS CREATION AS HIS CUSTODIANS. : :Our Souls Final Abode And The Day of Reckoning... :Till when there comes to one of them the death he says: "My Rabb (Lord), send me back. That I may work righteousness in the things I neglected." Never, it is but a word he says. And beyond them is a Barzakh until the day they are raised up." Qur'an 23: 99-100. :Allah's refusal to send back the SOULS to earth ONE MORE TIME tells us that the RESURRECTION FROM THE FINAL BARZAKH WILL NOT BE UPON THIS EARTH, INSTEAD ALL SOULS WILL BE TAKEN to the PLACE OF RECKONING where the Souls shall be sorted in three classes AND THE FINAL JUDGMENT BASED UPON DEEDS WILL BE ISSUED. :How disbelieve you in Allah when you were lifeless, He gave life to you! Then He will give you death, then He will give you life, and then unto Him you shall all be taken back? Qur'an 2: 28. :And you Souls shall be sorted out into three classes. Qur'an 56: 7. Category:Basics of Islam